bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frequency Friends
Plot When Deema’s New Secret weapon accidentally makes three new Gabi clones with electromagnetic powers from the entire electriomagnetic spectrum.Lightning McBright must Team up with Zach, Leah and Deema in order to put a stop to them before they destroy New York City. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabi # Scott McNeil as Lightning McBright # Diana Kaarina as Heatwave (Red) # Kazumi Evans as Lightwave (Yellow) # Maryke Hendrikse as Radiowave (Green) Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at Brooklyn Bridge.Gabi is playing a WonderBoy video game.) * Gabi: “WonderBoy closes in on the minister princess perpetrator.She dodges the slimiest slime toads.Zip.Zap.Kapowie.She fries the notorious anvil jaguars.” * Deema: “Gabi.Do we really need a play-by-play.” (Chandler, Zach and Leah carried a crate inside.) * Chandler: “Hey guys.Zach, Leah and I bought this crate from FUN.” (Deema opens the crate and searches inside.) * Deema: “Yes.My new secret gadget from the super secret spy organization FUN.I’ve got a new weapon.I’ve got a new weapon.” * All: (Sighs). * Deema: “Yahoo.It’s been almost a week since I got a new gizmo.” * Gabi: (Gasps)“Yes.I just got the highest score of all.Magic fingers and controls of the controls works every time.Whoo-Hoo.” * Deema: “Can you please be quiet Gabi.” * Gabi: “Gee Deema.I’m only having fun.” * Deema: “Well.Can you have fun quietly.” * Gabi: “Wow.It must be the highest score I’ve ever got.” (Suddenly the TV unexpectedly turns off.) * Gabi: “What.I was about to get an even higher score.Man.This really burns out my batteries.You rotten cheap piece of junk.” * Deema: “Yo Gabi.You know better than to insult a piece of equipment.Alright.If there’s a huge smoking hole in the walls and I flip the switch.Someone’s going in the trash compactor.” (Deema tries to shoot the beam at the wall.But it didn’t work.) * Chandler: “Maybe.It was only a flash of light.” * Deema: “You rotten cheap piece of junk.” * Gabi: “Yeah.You rotten cheap piece of junk.” * Zach: “Oh no.” * Leah: “Gabi.Hold on.” * All: “Wait.” (Gabi throws the ball at the TV and it bounced off the bookshelf and it hits the new gadget and the beam zaps Gabi and she wobbled.Then she passes out.) * All: (Gasps). * Deema: “Gabi.Speak to me.Are you alright.” * Gabi: “I must be dead.I’m on TV.” * Deema: “Guys.Stand back.It looks like her brain has been toasted.” * Chandler: “Uh.No it hasn’t guys.” (The Guppies looked at the green version of Gabi who appeared on the TV set.) * Deema: “I have that queasy feeling in my stomach again.” (A red version of Gabi appeared from a heater.A yellow version of Gabi appeared behind a lamp.) * All: “Huh.Whoa.Wow.” * Chandler: “My goodness.I think that gadget has brought the three worse parts of Gabi’s personality to life as evil energy beings.” * Both: “Evil energy beings.” * Chandler: “Yep.That’s what it supposed to do in these instructions.” * Deema: “Let me see.” (Deema has a look at the instructions for a second.) * Deema: “Oh goodness.I don’t think getting a gadget is a good idea.Besides.That thing’s too dangerous.Okay.Let‘s see.According to this.You must be Lightwave.” * Zach: “And you must be Heatwave.” * Leah: “But What are you.” * Radiowaves: “I’m the most powerful of all.Radiowave.” * Deema: “Powerful.Oh goodness.What kind of motion can you do.” (Radiowaves kicks Deema in the fin.) * Deema: “Ouch.” (Heatwave burns Deema’s finger.) * Deema: “Ow.” (Lightwave pulls Deema straight to a bookshelf.) * Gabi: “Keen gear.You guys want to be my science project.Do you.Do you.Huh.Huh.” * Heatwave: “What are we.Knobs.You know that really burns out my batteries.” * Radiowave: “You want the greatest radiowave to ever grace the face of this planet to be a science project.” * Lightwave: “Hey.I love to be someone’s homework.Not.I just wanna have fun.” * Zach: “Oh gosh.” * Leah: “Oh goodness.” * Gabi: “Whoa.Talk about the words coming back to haunt your life.” (Lightwave shoots a beam at Gabi.But she jumps to avoid it.Radiowave points at the floor and Gabi fell down.) * Gabi: “Whoa.” (Heatwave shoots a beam at the wall and the three energy Gabi clones flew out.) * Deema: “Oh Yeah.That’s a real weapon.” * Zach: “Oh no.” * Leah: “This is a major energy disaster.” * Deema: “C’mon.We’ve got to chase down those fiends before they caused anymore trouble.” * All: “Sure thing Deema.” * Gabi: “I’ll stay here and clean up the mess that my energy minds has made.” * Zach: “Let’s go find those fiends.” * Leah: “Let’s get going.” (The Guppies swam off.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah